Ninja love : Roze's love story
by Onyx blackfire
Summary: I may seem like a nice girl just by my looks around grandpa but on the inside I am a hard rocker. As I was walking around the small village wandering off to my favorite places like a pretty blue water fall walking down to the small pool under it. I saw a man I had never seen before down here. " Hey screamed this is my waterfall you are trespassing".
1. Chapter 1 WHAT?

I may seem like a nice girl just by my looks around grandpa but on the inside I am a hard rocker. As I was walking around the small village wandering off to my favorite places like a pretty blue water fall walking down to the small pool under it. I saw a man I had never seen before down here. " Hey screamed this is my waterfall you are trespassing". He turned around he had pretty purple-bluish eyes and purple hair and a cold stare. Who said the man said, I said I said to the man. " I came down here to take my daily swim." I said to the man and he responded " well all that is about to change" He grabbed me and took me back to my village "Hey I yelled" I stared punch and kicking him in his chest. "That's not going to work" he said "I've got her"said the man there were men standing in front of me. "Princess my name is hanzo and I am the leader of this group of ninja's" "Hold up first of all I am not a princess my name is Roze and do i care if you are ninjas nooo now go away." "Roze have some respect to lord hanzo now say sorry" "Fine but I don't mean it I am sorry." "Who does this girl think she is but i like women like that." one man said with red hair hanzo looked at the group and shook his head they each introduced themselves the man I had saw earlier his name his sazio the tall man with bright orange hair name is sasuke The quiet man with white hair his name is katro the one with red hair name is geomen that's all of them. Ok Roze said grandfather choose your body gaurd what why I can take care of myself I am twenty I have tot tell you the truth I am not your grandfather, your parents died in battle trying to protect the ninja clans and you are a symbol of unity and hope for all ninja. But I still don't understand why didn't you tell ,me when I was younger I need to be alone running to my room tears swelling up my eyes blinding me.


	2. Chapter 2 saskue

It's not fair it's so not fucking fair I heard a knock on the door it was saskue what the hell do you want "Roze it's going to be okay us ninja will avenge your parents death" sasuke do you promise he replied ok my choie is sasuke what the hell how did he make that girl smile said gemon we traveled through to moutian hey rose do you have any skills rose said I have a bow and I know how to make arrows out of resources. That's good you can teach the archery classes for the war what war sasuke the war against Ida I thought I told you I would when I said what I said back there that meant the war oh and did you bring your bow and you will take some of the classes as well princess. Just call me Roze instead of princess ok. Shhhhhhh climb that tree I did as he said and soon about 20 mis later ninjas in blue came walking down to path. Shah do you here something said one ninja, saskue gave me a sign to shoot I took my best aim and whoosh the arrow pierced one of the ninjas heart and he got up. As saskue leaped out of the tree to attack with his iron claws.A ninja had an axe and stared cutting the tree that I was in oh no sakksuke was busy fighting while I was in a tree saskue told me to jump out of the tree but I shot at him while he fell to the ground so did the tree. I jumped a susuke caught me and we look in watch others eyes for a while and he put me down it felt like I was a flower falling and sasuke caught me.T-thanks for saving me from falling out of that tree um, you can put me down now. "Ok sorry Roze"

Narrator

ok now roze has something on her mind shall we see what it is we are now in Roze's thoughts Roze is now talking "oh on do I have a small crush on SASUKE no I can't be oh well this can't be right no no no no ugh well he is kind of cute ok I am going to leave it the way it is. "Roze Roze Roze don't zone out on me says sasuke" "oh sorry sasuke" ok now Roze if we god get to iga in time you will have to practice with me but I doubt we won't get there in time said sasuke." And he pulled out a map out his pocket he showed us were we have to go and i memorized it until I knew the way for good. An owl with a letter tied to it came to us it said sasuke,there should be a small village on the map I need you to go there find get info on the war and you better take good care of the princess if he doesn't I will kill him - Katro. Ugh saskuse what's wrong the always treat me like a kid just because I am younger i want to make my own choices. " sasuke it's okay with me you can't be an adult as much as you want Ok. He showed a light smile to me.


	3. Chapter 3 ninja traning

Sasuke saskue look look the village rose scream with happiness " Ok ok Roze calm down did you here that its water" Roze had a puzzled look on her face so what it's just water" said roze. " Roze it's a hot spring I ato going to take a bath and so are you" Ok Sasuke but I am getting in first" when rose got in the hot spring she heard something a noise rattle rattle *gasp* a sword was poking out of the bushes. Is it one of oda's men Roze got out of the hot spring and warpped a towel around her as thight as she could she went over to the bushes. Who's there Roze spoke in soft words and it wasn't sasuke either. I said who's there and a man came out its was one of the ninja in blue "What the fuck why are you fucking here leave or I will shoot said rose." I will cut you down if you don't leave little girl what did you just call me said Roze you heard me clear as crystal he ran towards me swing is sword at me he sliced my face I now have a scar on my face. I ran up a tree to use it as my advantage blood dripped down from my face I looked down and my towel fell off falling to the ground I took my best aim and whoosh I Scott him in the arm Shit Roze yelled. Come out come out little girl he pulled out the arrow okay so I can't jump youtube cause I am naked and out of arrows they are all down there a dove here send this to sasuke I always have paper and I pen in my hair I wrote help in caps. I hope he come fly dove soon later sasuke came and and sliced him, sasuke saskue I am up here well what are you waiting for come down here said sasuke no no no you can't stay up there forever said sasuke ok just turn around. Why said sasuke my towel said Roze ooh ok he turned around quickly I climbed down from the tree grabbing my towel and putting it on sasuke hand me my bag I grabbed my dress and shoes and slid them on quickly. I am ready sasuke let's go to the village I grabbed my bag and ran towards in village but as we walked closer we notices it was not a village it was a city and we walked side by side going to the village. Wait said sasuke we need a cover we are brother and sister ok now Roze think of a fake name alright she shook her head and she had a idea sasuke she said just call me sora ok mans she giggled as she said it she didn't know why though. Sasuke said ok call me lee and Roze shook her head.


End file.
